


cafes and kisses.

by rvmmm21



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dramatic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmmm21/pseuds/rvmmm21
Summary: because seungwan can't do the admiring all the time, can she?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenRene
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	cafes and kisses.

Joohyun can’t help but wonder what runs through Seungwan’s mind as she stares blankly out the window, aimlessly busying herself with the people passing by.

When did after-school Yakults by the canteen become full on café dates on Saturday mornings?

How did boxed takeaway Chinese turn into proper sit down anniversary meals at Italian restaurants?

When did the practice kissing become for real?

Joohyun doesn’t remember when they crossed the line from innocent childhood sleep-overs to diamond moon twilights decorated with cherubs aiming their heart-shaped arrows at them from dewdrop skies.

She was dwelling in the here and now. She doesn’t care how it happened, only that it did. To be a mere snail in Seungwan’s vast garden of her flowering love, Joohyun would love for her peony fragrance to soothe the walls of her lungs. She’ll never let on how many hours a day she spends picturing Seungwan picturing her. Wealth, fame, she could willingly toss away just to occupy the smallest lepton of her conscience. Caramel locks, crescent eyes and a dimple deep enough for a drop of the ocean; she’s almost impossibly tiny but stronger than ever. Joohyun finds herself captured by her, over and over again, wanting to kiss and hold her till her dying breath.

Son Seungwan shines brighter than the busiest street in the city of Seoul.

“Hyun-ah,” Seungwan’s cotton-cloud voice flitters her back down to reality, a gentle chuckle mixing in with the lively chatter around them.

Joohyun, star-struck as the day Seungwan asked her to be her girlfriend, blinks dumbly at her, helpless to the knowing smirk crawling on her lips.

“Were you thinking about how pretty I am?”

Joohyun scoffs, taking absentminded jabs at the syrupy stack of pancakes in front of her.

Of course she was.

“Dream on,” she says instead.

“Come on unnie,” she prompts, big smile on her face, testing her luck, “you know you were… lemme hear it.”

Joohyun’s determined to take Seungwan down a couple notches.

“Sorry, I don’t speak grease-ball,” she shrugs, nonchalantly lowering her gaze but sneaking glances through curious eyelashes.

She watches Seungwan pout cutely, adjusting herself so she’s cuddling the backpack she always carries around with her, resigned to silence. Half a smile tugs at the right side of her mouth. It doesn’t last long, though. In a minute, Seungwan’s digging into her bag in search, piquing the older girl’s interest. A few cheesy pick-up lines and terrible dad jokes fallen flat on their faces, and Seungwan has Joohyun a violently embarrassed, albeit giggly, mess, doing her best to hide her cherry-red face in her hands.

Seungwan laughs at the sight of her squirm-fest of a girlfriend, reaching over to card her fingers through her blackberry locks, although not even her gentle strokes can tame her wildly thumping heart.

She tries one more time.

“Hey Hyun, baby. Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven? Becau-”

“No,” Joohyun interjects, not granting her the satisfaction of yet another round of embarrassment at her expense. She doesn’t miss Seungwan’s silly grin flatten almost instantly.

“Because you were there to catch me,” she finishes, a tongue click and a dainty finger heart she so despised doing to top it all off.

The fruits of her labour are instant; it’s her turn to watch Seungwan bury her face, beaming at her pleas of ‘stop’ and ‘oh god unnie’ emphasising rhubarb-tipped ears.

They share an ice cream outside the café, squinting at the wind in their eyes. Seungwan thinks there’s something on her face when Joohyun won’t stop staring at her chin. She dusts off non-existent crumbs, worried she’s looked like an idiot this entire time, Joohyun assuring her she looks like that all the time. Her teasing laughter tinkling like hand bells in Seungwan’s ears. Without a word Joohyun locks their lips, revelling in the way Seungwan immediately sighs into the collision, melding them together in the throes of a vanilla kiss. She loves it like this; poking fun, the dilly-dallying, Seungwan’s just so easy to tease.

She’s such a good girl with such bad habits, and Joohyun adores her even more.

**Author's Note:**

> little cringe, but i'm kicking myself out of the hybrid mindset lol. i wanna do the romance. ): or at least normal writing things...


End file.
